Obsession
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: Spike has a new obsession. It smells strongly of... strawberries!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own these two, as much as I wish for it. They belong to Joss Wheedon and I borrow them just to fulfil my weird ideas.

**Rated**: R for the language

**Feedback: A**ppreciated. Tell me what you think. Oh and I had no beta so all the mistakes are mine. I am not a native English speaking person, all right? 

**_Obsession_**

The night was dark. The moon was hidden beneath big, black clouds shielding its view from the earth.

The flashlight spent little comfort when Buffy walked over the graveyard. She had to feel her way through the gravestones more than she saw it.

Her attention was caught by a small sound coming from her left side. For a moment Buffy closed her eyes to focus on the noise. It was a light slurping or better the sound of somebody eating noisily mingled with sounds of pure delight. 

"Hmm, so good."

Buffy's eyes popped open. She knew this voice.

More smacking and wet, funny sounds caused her to walk carefully closer.

"Aaah, I like that."

Yep, definitely Spike's voice. What was he doing? Drinking the blood of some young, innocent victim?

There he was or at least his shadow. He held something in his hand she couldn't see. 

What she could see was the tongue of Spike's shadow sneaking out of his mouth to lick on something obviously full of pleasure.

Buffy took another step. Just a few more and she would reach him. Finally see what he was up to tonight. Carefully she put down her foot and secretly cursed the fact that Vampires could exist only in the night. Spike must have been deaf if he did not hear the little branch breaking under her shoe.

Buffy stood very still for a moment and listened into the dark of the night. She could hear nothing, not even the things she'd heard before.

Breathing in slowly, Buffy started moving again and screamed out in shock.

Two strong hands grabbed her shoulders, spun her around and shoved her hard against a large cross. A lean body caught her own between the half fallen stone of the grave and the cold vibrating from his skin she could feel even through the clothes he wore. 

"Hello Lamb."

His hot breath swept over her face and left her skin heated and flustered. 

Both of her hands were taken prisoner in one of his strong ones and held up above her head.  He made sure very carefully that he didn't touch the cross but only Buffy.

"Spike."

Somehow the powerful body pressing against hers took the sharpness out of her voice. He was very close and even in the very dim light of the flashlight, she saw his mouth. His lips kept her mesmerized.  

They were wet and shiny. A little swollen like he'd been kissing somebody passionately. Or as if he'd been sucking on somebody's neck drinking blood.

"Like what you see lamb?"

His head moved closer, his lips barely staying out of reach for hers. His scent ghosted over her skin in time with his deep breathing. He smelled like…?

Spike backed up enough to look at her and still keep her in his strong grip. He chuckled lightly about the view in front of him. He loved the way the Slayer wrinkled her nose in confusion.

Slowly he lifted his free hand, hiding what he held in it between his long fingers. It would be impossible for Buffy to see what it was anyway because of the darkness. Still, she had to lift her head from the stone just trying. Useless.

His hand was in front of her face but she couldn't see what it was. It didn't matter anymore when Spike opened his mouth wide enough to stick out his tongue. Actually, it was no simple sticking out but the agonising delicious kind of sexiness almost every of his moves showed.

Spike's eyes never left her when he started licking what he held in his hand. His lips closed around it and just when she thought her heart might stop its beating for the pleasure she felt watching him, he sucked it completely into his mouth.

Buffy's breath came in short gasps the moment the sweet, wet sounds of joy broke from Spike's throat she'd heard earlier. Sliding his tongue one last time around the object in his mouth, he let go and used his and as a shield again.

"Delicious."

He was so close again that she felt his breath around her mouth, sucking it in greedily.

Buffy wasn't sure if he was talking about her or the thing that smelled like… what?

Her thoughts were dancing in her head. 

'Why didn't she just free herself and had a look inside his hand? Why didn't she just kick him in the guts and end this stupid game he played? And why did he smell like strawberries?'

"Wanna taste it?"

She heard the words and her mind went completely blank the second he captured her mouth in a demanding kiss. It was strong, overpowering, loving and with an indescribable sweet touch of well, strawberries. 

Letting go of her hands, Spike grabbed her head, entwining his fingers with her long hair to deepen the their kiss even more. 

But who the hell cared about strawberries when they tasted so good?

His fingers made contact with the gravestone Buffy was leaning against and the sudden pain and the smell of burned flesh brought him back to reality. A hissed growl escaped his lunges and for a moment the dangerous yellow of the Vampire's eyes flashed through the darkness.

"Holy shit, oooouch!"

Cursing and jumping to the ground, he buried his hand in the dampened grass in order to put out the flames coming from it. He sighed in relief when the fire died and his skin started to heal, the pain loosing its biting sting with it.

The little accident gave Buffy time to catch her breath. Watching the Vampire, she couldn't help but start laughing about the incident.

"This is not funny."

Spike whined up to her from the ground, making her giggle only harder.

Gracefully he jumped up to his feet, closing the distance between them in a second. He wanted to look angry but the grin sneaking up in the corner of his mouth betrayed his behaviour. 

"I am serious Slayer. Stop laughing or I hit you with my…, my…"

He waved the strongly of strawberry smelling thing he'd been hiding before around in front of her face.

Buffy's eyes grew big when she recognised what he had been eating. Tears started to form in her eyes and she felt like she was ready to explode.

Spike finished the sentence the moment she lost the ground under her feet because she laughed so hard.

"… Lollipop."

The moon broke through the heavy clouds and sent his silver light over the once so silent graveyard. Now it was filled with the hysterical laughter of the Slayer and the annoyed grumbling of the Vampire.

"Chosen One, yeah right."

Putting the Lollipop into his mouth, he turned and left Buffy alone back on the grass. She was still laughing so hard that she didn't hear the delicious little sound Spike made, enjoying his new obsession.

The End

**A/N**: I am so sorry for that. It just popped up in my mind after I saw 'Ghost of the Robot' yesterday in concert. James a.k.a. Spike was eating a Lollipop the whole time and this was the sexiest thing I've seen in my entire life!


End file.
